the most epic undertale crossover to ever be written
by A Little Fan 0f Everything
Summary: prepare for an great multicrossover (not really) with action packed scifi adventure and a plot of epic proportions Feat. tracer, just monika, some delta bois and more. Written by me and a whole lot of good bois on the Undertale Wiki. Rated T cuz this is a dumb parody and has lots of death. plz don't remove this this is just for giggles. enjoy. PS plz don't harass the creators!


The most epic undertale crossover to ever be written

One day, asgore went out to water his flowers. The flowers cheered as their king arrived.

Asgore saw alphys at the end of his throne room. "H-hi", alphys said as she blushed "Hello Alphys!" Asgore said back to her. "M-May i burrow one of the flowers?", said alphys

"Yes, but may I ask why?" replies Asgore "I-i really l-love flowers" said,Alphys

"Seems like it already rejected itself"

gaster walks in with endogeny and a deformed floating cat head. endogeny jumps on alphys and flings a liquid from an orifice in her face* the cat head walks in and out of the wall and teleports sans in*

Gaster exploded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?", said asgore

Flowey appears, And screeches.

Everyone explodes. But it refused.

AND THEN THEY CAME BACK AND THEN ALIENS ABDUCTED THEM Flowey: "what the fuck do you think you're doing i'll have you know i once took the souls of everyone here and had the ability to save and reset unhand me-" The aliens brought them to 55 cancri e, a planet made entirely out of solid diamond.

Mettaton kicks down the door*

"WELL DIDDLY DARN, EVEN MORE MONEY!"

Sans does a fortnite dance. Flowey: "dO NOT MENTION THE CURSED DANCE" "Okeh" said Sans.

flowey randomly flies around in circles* le cat thing yells out distorted meowing while growing a body and doing the fortnite default dance

'dO NOT- ' Then, all the sudden, hitler randomly spawned. Endogeny attacks everybody due to going insane

And then the fun gang spawned. Lancer came, Too. and out of nowhere Hopeless Soul *owo, wuts dis.*

Gaster comes back and does the flop while summoning thornclaw the patrol guy then, moonkitti came Everybody screams jayxstick

Jayfeather x Stick for ship of the year

Then, Starkit came.

then Hopeless Soul pulled out the main antagonist from Just Shapes and Beats. o no

*t-poses through the multiverse* GOODBYE EYERYONE, MY PLANET NEEDS ME. *Papyrus flies away into space. Suddenly, a psychic space kitten burst into the room yelling " 69 69 69 69 69" repeatedly.

"It looks like everyone forgotten about me", said mettaton. "And my legs". Mettaton then grows 10 legs. Everyone's noses bled because his legs were too hot.

*Papyrus is still flying through the universe... Papurus has gone where no skeleton has before.

AND THE MAIN ANTAGONIST OF JSAB JUS DIES

then, tracer comes and says "I was always tracer"

Suddenly, 9 of mettaton's legs explode and the 6 human souls appear. The barrier broke, but that didn't matter because THE BARRIER WAS ALWAYS BROKEN ALL THIS TIME

temmie appeared owo "Free TeM flakes", said temmie. Suddenly, Jevil flies in and steals all the tem flakes, dropping a manuscript labled 'DELTARUNE CHPT 2' on the ground.

The aliens come and stab everyone to death except tracer. Even the manuscript was stabbed. Then they came back to life, and killed the aliens. And then it rained more tem flakes

"IT'S RAINING TEM FLAKES, FROM OUT OF THE SKY", sang temmie. Then all the tem flakes blew up. A lot of the temmie were serverly injured, but luckily, ASRIEL'S GHOST CAME TO THE RESCUE

Suddenly tracer was stabbed to death by... JUST MONIKA! 'oh shoot' said ralsei, who had been standing in the corner the whole time. Ralsei killed just monika with his cuteness, and brought tracer back to life. then jevil killed ralsei by dabbing, cuz jevil. And the Ralsei came back to like and killed jevil.

And then King K Rool, who was the spaceship pilot, just got tired of everybody being killed and revied and dumped evrybody out of the ship through the floor. But Rainbowbirdie decided to keep bringing people to life and killed him. meanwhile everybody is falling back to earth. When they fall, burger pants yelled YAAAAAAY I FINALLY GET TO BE AN ACTOR

'wait when did you get here' asks tracer "We fell here", everyone else said.

then bendy comes in and hurls a tattletail at kris cuz crossover

Then shrek came, 'sOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME-' Everyone sang all star for 10 hours straight

And then edgar the spider spawned and stabbed A_Little_Fan_of_Everything cuz she forgot about the fanfic of him she was writing since last week, and blew up sans as well

THE END

Link to original thread; just type in wiki/Thread:154434#64 . Note that the story was slightly altered for easier reading. Plz review and like.


End file.
